The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Euonymus, botanically known as Euonymus japonicus, a variety of the Japanese Spindle shrub, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Happiness’. The new variety originated from a naturally-occuring branch mutation of the Euonymus japonicus parent ‘Microphyllus Aureovariegatus’ (unpatented) in Zundert, The Netherlands in October 2005.
The new variety was first propagated in early summer 2006 in Zundert, The Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by softwood cuttings in Stroe, The Netherlands for at least four generations (since early summer 2006). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘Happiness’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to filing of this application.